Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional CRT 1, a deflecting yoke 3 generates magnetic fields for deflecting electron beams, and in particular, a horizontal deflecting magnetic field is partially leaked toward the front of the CRT 1, influencing its surroundings.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages due to the leaking magnetic fields, VLMF coils 20 are transversely installed on the upper and lower portions of the CRT 1 respectively to generate polarities opposite those of the leaking magnetic fields, so that the leaking magnetic fields and the magnetic produced fields by the VLMF coils 20 can offset each other.
Conventionally, in order to install such VLMF coils 20 onto the CRT 1, the VLMF coils 20 are attached to the upper and lower portions of the CRT 1 by a tape and the like, or rectangular wire frame is formed of the same size as that of the external panel of the CRT 1 to attach the VLMF coils to wire frame by the tape and the like. However, the VLMF coils are displaced due to the slippery surface of the CRT 1, and when assembling the CRT 1 in the housing of a TV, the wire frame is so easily collapsed that the VLMF coils are also deformed or displaced, thereby degrading the effect of the VLMF coils.
Further, the above problems can develop even upon a slight impact, and therefore, the desired effect is drastically reduced.